Portable tables are useful for a variety of applications. For example, caring for an infant, an elderly person, or a sick person is greatly facilitated through the use of a portable table that may be both quickly deployed and removed as necessary. A portable table is particularly useful when the use of a conventional table is unnecessary or impractical. In addition to feeding and eating purposes, a portable table may be utilized for reading, writing, and similar purposes.
The present invention is a portable deployable table that may be quickly mounted to and removed from a surface or structure such as a bedframe or a sofa. The present invention is secured in place in order to ensure stability of the present invention when in use. After the present invention has been mounted, the present invention may be adjusted to accommodate the user's individual space requirements.